


Come Back To Me

by Camelon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren is such a good dad, Falco is Eren's son, He wears mom's jeans too, Levi is from the mafia, M/M, dilf!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelon/pseuds/Camelon
Summary: A little rain and hot chocolate got Levi into Eren's life





	Come Back To Me

"Ow!" Falco cried, touching his head and looking at his dad with the soup ladle in his hand. "What was that for?" The blonde grimaced, rubbing his nest of strands. Eren raised an eyebrow, pointing to the math notebook open on the table.

"You got the math problem wrong again, why you didn’t ask for help?" – Eren sighed, putting the utensil down the table and sitting next to his son after wiping his hands on his pink apron.-“It’s easy, and if you can’t understand, I’m here, you know?” – He looked at his child again, smiling warmly. –“So, what you can’t understand?”

Falco chews on his lips, pulling the notebook closer to his dad, explaining the problem and his doubts. He feels stupid for not trusting his father to help him with things like that, and promised to himself to make a good drawing on Father's Day.

Eren explained what he could, petting Falco’s hair before standing and checking on the food at the kitchen. When he came back, Falco showed him the solved problems with a smile.

“See? You can do it” – Eren spoke as he put food on the table, not forgetting the loop straw Falco had drunk since he was a child. It was a secret between the two, since the boy was now thirteen and hated being called a baby. Not that Eren would stop, oh no, Falco would always be his baby.-"So...is Gabi coming to dinner tonight?"- The brunet looked up as he heard Falco choke on his juice.

"Uh, I guess." Falco tried to shrug, trying not care about the results of tonight’s dinner. It was a lie, he was so anxious. "You're not going to ask more questions, are you?" He looked at Eren, picking up his cutlery.

"Probably." Eren smiled. He would _totally_ ask more questions as soon as the girl arrived. "I just don’t like her. She seems rude and ... very alienated. "He shrugged. "Are you sure you do not want to date that girl? Ah ... "He snapped his fingers, trying to remember the name." Sophia? Zofia? Or that Udo, he's a cute one, suits you"

 “They are my friends! I don’t like them the way I like Gabi...” – He blushed, aware of his feelings. Yes, Eren didn’t liked her, but if she made Falco so happy like this, there was nothing he could do.

“Ok Romeo, finish your food and help me with the dishes later, ok?”

-

"I need to go to the bank, will you behave?" Eren asked as he passed the living room. Falco murmured an answer, focused on the movie in front of him. Checking the pockets of his skinny jeans, Eren reached for the house keys and crouched down near the couch, kissing Falco's cheek and leaving the house laughing when he heard the muffed complaining.

The city was not so busy, maybe it was the rainy weather and the heavy clouds that glided across the sky. Eren let out a sigh of relief, entering the bank and shivering with the icy air of the place, thanks to the air conditioning.

Putting the money in his wallet, the brunet pushed the glass door blindly and jumped in place as he felt something wet and cold touching my nose. Looking outside, he grunted as he saw the rain pouring down like a storm, the strong wind pulling the drops and sweeping the street. The sky was so dark that it was not for his watch, he would swear that night fell sooner.

"God dammit." He picked up his cellphone, dialing his house number and cursing himself for not bringing an umbrella. "Falco?"

"Dad? It’s raining there too?" Eren could hear the dripping rain falling hard on the roof. " I collected the clothes but the lights are flashing ." He sounded scared, and a picture of Falco curled up on the couch made his heart clench.

"Turn off the TV and get the candles. You remember where you put your flashlight? Take it, I'll be late with this rain," he asked, holding the phone in both hands and looking out the glass doors, worried.

"Okay." The noise of fabric on the other end of the line announced his movements. "Can you make hot chocolate when you get home? And maybe bring me a candy?"

He smiled, nodding, even though Falco couldn’t see him. "Of course." Eren said goodbye quickly, putting away his cellphone and watching the drops slide down the icy glass. Sighing, he wondered how long he would be trapped there without an umbrella.

"No umbrella?" - A soft, deep voice spoke at his side. Turning, Eren fixed his gaze with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The reaction was mutual, the man's eyes beside him widening at the sight of Eren's blue-green eyes.

“Uh” – Eren cleaned his throat, feeling his cheeks warm. –“Yes, I didn't thought it would rain so…soon” – Explained, still looking at those beautiful eyes.

The man before the brunette wore a stoic face, sharp silver eyes looking at him. He wore a dark suit and impeccably sleek shoes, shining with the bank light. In his right hand was a black, still closed umbrella. But none of these details passed through Eren's head, so absorbed in studying the man's milky skin, thin lips and well-brushed hair, sharp jaw, and a look so boring, but so ... intriguing. Eren found himself trembling under the other's gaze, trailing his eyes through the tight tissue of the man's arms and shoulders before him, concealing the possible muscles.

Eren wondered if it would be easy for that man to push him against a wall or carry him as if he didn't weighted anything.

"I can walk you somewhere closer to your house, if you want," the man said as he opened the umbrella.

Eren blinked, finding everything too good to be true. "Why would you do that? I barely know you"

He got a sharp look from the other. "Do you want it or not?" He spat. Eren decided not to ask any more questions if It meant he could go home sooner.

-

The rain was still heavy as the two man crossed the main street into the more expensive and crowded apartments. Eren gave the man instructions on how to get to his house, and the shortcuts they took showed parts of the city he had never seen before. Eren walking as far from the other as possible, but close enough not to get wet. He noticed that the other - Levi, as he introduced himself - was not one of many words. The silence was embarrassing, the brunette wondering if he should start something, but the other seemed to have a short temper. This was not the only short thing he had, either.

He decided that he had too much love for his life to say something like that to the man.

"The one on the phone with you, was he your brother?" After minutes without hearing Levi's voice, Eren was surprised at how calm it was, sounding like silk.

"Huh? Oh,no! It was my son. "Eren smiled at the memory of Falco, wondering if he found the flashlight. "I called him, to see if everything was all right." He shrugged, noting the man next to him give a cornered look before turning his gaze to the wet, slippery sidewalk. Eren chewed his lip. "I'm a single father so ... sometimes I feel like I spoil him too much" - A pointless detail, why say something like that to a stranger?

_So he doesn’t think I'm dating someone, duh. I’m like, so single_

The brunette shook his head, his face warm. No! You're too busy to get into a relationship now! But he's kind of hot, yes.

 "Hm," Levi hummed. -"How old is he?"

"Made thirteen last month," Eren played with the hem of his sweater, trembling as the icy wind hit his uncovered arms. Who leaves home without a sweater? Eren, apparently.

His discomfort of the other did not go unnoticed by Levi, who sighed and passed the umbrella to the brunet. His eyes widened at the sight of the man in front of him pulling the coat off his suit for two reasons.

One, he doesn’t want Levi to get cold

Two, he had arms so firm and strong that Eren's legs almost sagged with the view.

"Uwa-Wait! No need- "His mouth snapped closed with a look of Levi gave him, approaching and wrapping his coat around his shoulders.

"Shut up and take a good action." Levi took the umbrella again and started to walk . Eren thought he saw the other's cheeks red, and smiled as he ran to the man's side again, a little closer than before.

-

"Falco!" Eren called as he unlocked the door, pushing it open and stepping on the rug to draw the water from his shoe. The house had light, which relieved him. Heavy footsteps sounded on the wood floor, and shortly afterwards a Falco of striped stockings and red eyes came running toward him.

"Dad!" Eren smiled, opening his arms. Falco hugged him tightly, thrusting his face into his dark belly. The door behind them closed with a click, catching the boy's attention as he glanced at the entrance, saw another man, all in black, closing a slightly dry umbrella.

Eren stroked his hair, noticing his gaze and turning away. "Ah, this is Levi. He helped me get dry at home, isn't that good? "He smiled. - "So I hope you don’t mind company for our hot chocolate today"

Falco flinched at Eren, pulling the brunet until he lowered himself. "He looks like Babadook, dad," Falco murmured. Eren snorted, laughing and receiving an arched eyebrow from Levi. He just shook his head.

"Why don’t you talk to him? I'm going to make the chocolate, and ... I forgot your candy, honey, it was raining a lot " - Eren took the coat off his shoulders, setting it on a chair near the entrance.

"No problem dad, I shouldn’t have asked you to cross the city to bring me something with such a weather," Falco murmured, still avoiding looking at Levi. Eren smiled, always enjoying this sincere side of his son. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, he retreated to the kitchen.

Falco looked in horror as he watched his father leave him with that scary man. He hurried to the living room and sat facing the TV, turning it on again and praying that the man would not approach.

"So?" The blonde jumped, barely noticing when and how the other had sat beside him without his noticing. "Do I look like Babadook?" – Levi crossed his arms.

Falco froze in place, feeling sweat build up on his back. How could this guy hear him? "You only wear black and you don’t smile, actually." Falco looked at him from the corner of his eyes. - "At least you have this and ... another difference"

Levi raised an eyebrow, uncrossing his legs and looking at the boy with a smirk. "What would it be?"

"He’s tall"

"What are you talking about?" Eren entered the room, a tray with three cups of hot chocolate in his hands. "Falco, do not tell me you're being rude," the brunet warned, disapproving, after seeing how tense Levi was on the couch.

“He looks like Babadook,dad!” – Falco whined. Eren rolled his eyes, sighing.

 "Babadook again? Did you watch any inappropriate movies while I wasn’t home? And stop talking about it, it's insulting. "Eren set the tray on the table, offering a mug to Levi. Hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate shavings was too appetizing to be denied.

"Maybe," Falco growled, hating lying to his dad. He accepted the mug of hot chocolate, raising his legs until he could balance the cup on his knee. Eren sat between them, running his fingers through Falco's hair and complaining as he should get a haircut soon.

The brunette put on a cartoon for Falco to watch, who, after taking all his chocolate, fell asleep. Levi and Eren exchanged few words at first, but after Eren put the boy on his bed, kissing him god night and closed the door, Levi looked more relaxed.

"So, did you like it? The chocolate, I mean "- Eren asked, nervously tucking strands of his long hair behind his ear. Levi smirked, so cute.

"Yes, thanks. But I don’t think you need to give so much hospitality to someone who only lent you an umbrella. What if I killed you? No one would know. "Levi looked at him, and when he saw Eren frozen in the middle of the room, he shook his head." It's a joke. My sense of humor is not one of the best "

"It's bizarre, at the very least." Eren relaxed, laughing and sitting down beside the raven. "Hm...where do you work? Dressing all in black, I mean. "He nudged the fabric of the sofa.

"Mafia"

Eren just looked at him, hoping to be another one of his jokes. When Levi just stared coldly into his eyes, the brunet noticed the gold cord around his neck and the watch on the other's wrist, looking really expensive. His breath hitched. –“What the fuck”

"It sucked to get Mike and Nanaba off my back." When Eren showed no sign of understanding, he sighed. "My security guards. Two of them, actually. It's never easy to turn them off, and today's rain helped that. They probably aren't as desperate as the first time I disappeared, but they must still have called my uncle. "Levi tscked at the thought.

"... should I be worry about a criminal in my house?" Levi looked at him again, meeting determined eyes. Ready to protect his child. The raven just shrugged, trying to hide the strange sensation in his guts when Eren looked so intensely at him that way.

"Do you feel at risk with me here? Did I do something for you? "Eren shook his head, relaxing minimally. -"Then no."

After a moment of silence, Eren speaked again. - "Does Mafia have any dress code to wear black every day? Is it like an eternal funeral? "The brunette raised an eyebrow. Levi snorted a laugh, running his fingers through his perfectly brushed hair, Eren following his fingers and feeling the urge to do the same.

 "No, but I prefer colors that don’t stand out much." Levi lowered his hand, looking at Eren in a different way. He lowered his gaze, from his now bare feet to the tight jeans that were glued on his thick thighs, to the white button-up shirt that left part of his collarbone exposed, and in the cold, the raven could see the volum of bristly nipples. Eren shifted in place, feeling his face warm.

Levi seemed to have a battle of thoughts before picking up his cell phone and checking the level of trouble he would have. 43 missed calls from six different people and 115 messages from another seven or eight people. He grunted, getting up and stuffing his cell phone in his pocket.

"I have to go, I don’t want my uncle looking for me around town again. And I bet you do not want mobsters at your door anymore. "Levi took the coat from the chair suit by the door, tucking it on his shoulder. Eren got up from the couch, without understanding.

"Already? But- "The shorter one turned, lifting the social T-shirt tucked into his dark trousers, revealing part of his milky skin and a gun, the metal sparkling in the hallway light.

"Eren, I am from the mafia, The Ackerman family, you may have heard of us. My uncle is the boss now, but when he gets tired or ends up with a bullet in the head, I'll take over. If you don’t want to get involved with it, just don’t talk to me anymore. "Levi lowered the fabric, settling in a hurry. "But ..." He looked at the brown-haired man again. "If you still want to see me, I'll do my best not to involve you in this." Levi's fingers were on his face before he she realized, tracing his full lips.

Eren was speechless, not knowing what to do. He knew that talking to that man would be his end, a shot in his own foot. But something inside him told him to hold on to Levi and never let him go again. Already regretting, Eren closed the space between the two, cupping Levi’s face and pressing their lips together.

It was a warm, brief kiss.

The brunet pulled away, feeling his own cheeks heating. "Promise you'll come back," he said breathlessly.

Levi smiled, wrapping his arms around Eren and pulling him into another kiss, opening his mouth enough for the brunette's tongue to slip in and slide against his owns momentarily before he moved away, stroking Eren's hair. He picked up his umbrella and opened the door, looking back at Eren before stepping out in the heavy rain.

Eren felt the urge to scream, to call him back and dry him properly, to take him to bed and simply make him forget his troubles. He looked pathetic in the rain, drops dripping from his pale face as he walked away, giving up opening his umbrella, wetting his dark hair and clothes, hands hidden in the pockets of his pants.

The rain was still heavy on the outside, the wind sweeping the streets and pushing Levi's clothes.

Something clutched at Eren's chest as he saw the man go, but he knew Levi would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any errors with the english :((((((


End file.
